


[podfic] What Not to Say (and How Not to Say It)

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gift Giving, Holidays, London, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shopping, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Luke knows the look of an object that's found someone to love it, recognizes the spark of communion in the prospective buyer's eye. The snuffbox fits perfectly in the curve of this man's palm, seems to long for those finely manicured fingers to close over its initials and elegant scrollwork. He won't fill it, but he'll carry everywhere he goes.





	[podfic] What Not to Say (and How Not to Say It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Not to Say (and How Not to Say It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056354) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 

> If you liked this work, you may also enjoy [_Regulars_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229434) (more outsider POV by the same author).

### Details

  * **Length:** 12:19 
  * **File type:** MP3 (11,2 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801500.us.archive.org/9/items/irisbleuficwhatnottosayandhownottosayitreadbybabelghoti/irisbleufic%20-%20What%20Not%20to%20Say%20%28and%20How%20Not%20to%20Say%20It%29%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _What Not to Say (and How Not to Say It)_
  * **Author:** irisbleufic 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Fanfarlo - [_The Walls Are Coming Down_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsXhQfIZD2c)


End file.
